


give me love like her

by threevolt



Series: when skies are grey [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threevolt/pseuds/threevolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>('cause lately i've been waking up alone)</p><p>second person, present-tense, Lauren's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me love like her

**Author's Note:**

> a prologue, if you will

You drag your feet up the porch steps, the air feeling as heavy as ever as you reach for your keys and unlock the door. Your boots are loud as you walk across the floor, though you can still hear her. You follow the sound of her voice to the bedroom and find her lounging on the bed, singing to herself. She looks up and sees you entering the room. She smiles. The air feels lighter now. You drop your baggage and your burdens at the foot of the bed and fall next to her, leaning into her body and resting your head against her. She puts an arm around you, still singing, and you close your eyes.You know that earlier she was singing just to entertain herself, but now her voice is meant only for your ears, and she is singing for you.

It was a long, hard day at work, and the rain poured down on you, but you know that you do this for her. All your efforts are to show her, yourself, and everyone else that you can do better. You would push yourself to every limit for her. You take on all the burdens because you hope that they will ease the hardships she has to undergo. She is lively and sweet and deserves every good the world has to offer.

And suddenly her voice stops, but the music doesn’t. Her lips are on yours and you can hear your bodies humming. You can feel the sweet rasp in her voice as your lips press against each other’s, her fingers pressing lightly against your jaw. You part your lips, and she follows, pushing out her tongue to lick your bottom lip before moving past it, reaching for your tongue. It makes you gasp, for a second you are overwhelmed. Whether it was the weight of the entire day or just the intensity of this moment with her, you’re unsure, but it definitely has mostly to do with her—the taste of her tongue and the warmth of her body as she pushes you gently down to the bed, pressing down against you.

Your eyes are closed, but you know that she is beautiful. It isn’t something you have to see with your eyes. It’s something you simply know by being around her.

“ _Me encantas_ , Lauren,” you hear her voice repeat in your head, recalling the first time she ever spoke those words to you. “ _Te amo_.”

You open your eyes anyway, and are flooded with bitter regret as you remember that day. You lie in bed alone, realising she was never there. She continues to haunt your thoughts, your daydreams, and your nightmares. You wish you’d given her a better response than just walking away. The fear you felt was almost paralysing, it threatened you, and when it came down to fight or flight, you chose the latter, cowardly option.

It’s almost unbelievable how badly you fucked things up. Now the only interactions you have with her are in your head.

But the music still never ends.

“ _Camila, haces mi corazón canta. Tu canción jugará para toda mi vida y eternamente_.”


End file.
